A New Sort of Magic
by macawtopia
Summary: Gemma leaves for University to try and get over the realms, but what she doesn't realize is that magic has no boundries, and that there is no escaping it. Gemma soon finds a new sort of magic, and what was once impossible, becomes possible…
1. Could I?

Alright, I read The Sweet Far Thing (finally) and I loved it! Except of course, for the fact that our favourite ex-Rakshana member died. But I wanted to know what happened next, so, I wrote this. Enjoy!

***

The clock strikes eleven, and I am sitting in my New York dormitory, attempting to make some sense out of the math problems sitting on my desk.

_(N x 3π / 5__²) __³ = 10³_

_What on earth am I supposed to do? Do I find the value of N? And if so, how?_

_I can't solve the bloody bracket because of the N, and I don't have a clue how to isolate it. What sort of math has the letter N in it anyways? I've always hated the letter N. Stupid N. Nasty, Notorious, Normal, Never, Need, N._

Absentmindedly, I begin to tap my pencil on my desk, and wonder if I could somehow use my magic to finish my mathematics for me. I stare out the window, and I wish that my dorm partner, one of the only other girls at the university, was here with me.

My dorm partner, Isabelle, is the brightest student at the University. She could finish these problems in minutes, without getting stumped once, whereas I seem to be having problems with every. Single. Bloody. Question.

Unfortunately for me though, Isabelle has gone out with her family (Who _all_ are here with her, I might add), and shall not be back until later.

Family. I never truly appreciated mine, until they were all gone. Father passed away a few months ago, from his tuberculosis, his report says, but I know better. It was addiction, and extreme depression that did him in.

The day he left, I noticed that he had a small wooden case with him. When a crew member of the boat asked if father wanted help carrying it, father held tighter to it, and shook his head violently. I knew then, what was in the case, but I was too embarrassed to stop him from bringing the opium aboard. Now I wish I had, for then my father might have been alive.

And my brother Tom? Tom married Cecily.

On the day of my departure, he came up to me and grinned, saying that he had charmed one of my friends in to marriage, and then I saw Cecily, appear by his side, as if by magic. I can visualize what happens next so clearly, that it is as if I am re-living it. She gave me a smile that was somehow full of venom, and yet, polite, and said,

"Why Gemma! Are you leaving London?"

"Yes, for America. I shall go to university there."

Cecily's smile widened and she leaned in to me, saying in a low voice that my brother couldn't hear.

"So you've finally realized that a girl like you will never make it in this society, have you? I always knew that you'd fail. But at least you're cleverer than your oaf of a brother here. He doesn't even realize that I'm to marry him for his money."

I slapped her. Hard. The word, hard, here meaning that the sound of it echoed throughout the harbor, made everyone stare at me, and that the right half of dear Cecily's face will never look the same again.

Tom looked at me with shock in his eyes, and said quietly, but firmly, " Get lost, Gemma. Cecily, dear, let's leave."

The memory of that still hurts me, although if I were to do it over, I'd slap her again.

"Gemma? Are you still awake?"

Isabelle has returned, and is smiling gaily about the wonderful time she probably just had with her family.

I turn to face her, "Obviously."

"Right, stupid question, so are you still working on those math problems?"

"Yes" I say. "But I'm having trouble. Could you?"

Isabelle smiles, "Of course."

While she explains the problems to me, I look at her, closely. She has a never faltering smile, and she is as carefree as a girl can get. She joined the University on a whim, not to pave her own path as I did, and has no plans for the future.

She is also beautiful, with mahogany curls and light brown eyes. Suddenly, she takes the pencil I hold from my hand, and starts to write the solution to my math problem down. When her hand touches my own, I feel something. A spark, a tingle.

I think that I know what it is, but I can't be sure. Suddenly, I feel a burning on my collarbone. I look down, wondering how on earth a hot piece of coal could have reached my collarbone, and I see that it isn't a piece of coal. It is the crescent eye.

The pendant glows brightly, and I have the sudden urge to unleash my magic. Desire to let go of the magic pounds within me, and it feels stronger than it has since before I restored the magic back to the realms. I must let go.

"Gemma? Gemma!" Isabelle is screaming, and I realize that I have fallen to the floor, and am clutching at my necklace.

"Gemma, are you alright?"

"F-fine" I manage to whisper.

"Gemma you scared me. I…"

Isabelle looks at my neck, surprise written all over her face. "Where did you get that necklace?" she asks.

"It was my mother's."

"I have the same one!! And it was a gift from my mother as well! Isn't that a wonderful coincidence!"

My mind is reeling. If she has the necklace, then that means…"Isabelle, have you ever heard of an organization called the Order?"

"What?" She asks while rummaging through her jewelry box for her necklace.

I sigh. She doesn't know of the Order. I try something else. "Isabelle, do you…do you believe in magic?"

A funny look passes over Isabelle's delicate features, and she turns to face me. "Why do you ask?"

"Isabelle, answer me."

She looks at me closely and finally, she says, "Gemma, can you keep a secret?"

Ha, what a question. "Yes, I can keep a secret."

"Well then, come to me."

Obediently, I approach her, and she says, "Take my hands, Gemma."

I do, and then Isabelle closes her eyes in concentration. The world fades out, just as it does when I am about to have a vision, and then it fades back in again.

We are now in our dorm closet. "So, you have the power to teleport? Move from one place to another with magic?" I say to Isabelle.

I did not know that teleporting was possible. The Order, and everyone else has always said that our power was only in illusions. What else is there that the Order does not know about?

I make to leave the closet and go back to our dorm, but Isabelle grabs my wrists to stop me. "Actually, Gemma, teleportation isn't my power. I can-"

But she is cut off by our bedroom's clock striking eleven. _Again._

My heart pounding, I open the closet door a crack to peer into the dorm room. I see a red headed girl sitting at my desk. She glares at my math problems, and then looks out the window, tapping her pencil.

With a jolt, I realize that she isn't a random red haired girl. I am looking at myself.

I turn back to Isabelle and say urgently, "Time travel? Time travel is your power?"

Isabelle nods, and says, "Gemma, why are you so unsurprised by the magic? You act as if you've been experiencing magic all your life." Isabelle chuckles, but I don't reply. "Gemma?" she asks.

But I don't listen. I have only one thing on my mind.

_Time travel_

I could go back in time, and stop that _monster_ Cecily from marrying my brother.

_Time travel_

I could save my father.

_Time travel_

I could…No, I shouldn't get my hopes up. But I can't help wondering if...

_Kartik_

_***_

Yes I know, it's very AU, but I sort of need that right now. Review! I'd really love some feedback on this.


	2. An Adventure

"Gemma? Gemma?"

"Ow!"

"Sorry, Gemma, but you weren't responding, and I was getting worried."

I rub my throbbing left ear and glare at Isabelle, who laughs. Honestly, the girl reminds me more and more of Felicity every day.

Looking out of the closet we are sitting in, I see myself and the other Isabelle talking.

"Isabelle" I say, "What happens when they, er, us I mean, hold hands and go back in time?"

"They disappear, and then we'll be the only ones. Isn't that fabulous?"

I frown, thinking. "Is there anyway that you could go back, not to observe what you've already done, but relive it? And maybe, change your past?"

Isabelle laughs at me again, "Yes… but Gemma, darling, why do you ask? Isn't this enough? I mean, we're the only ones in the world with magic! Aren't you simply thrilled?"

I take one look at her exhilarated face, and I am hit with a hard case of déjà vu. She looks exactly as Pippa, Felicity, Ann and I did when we first discovered the magic more than a year ago.

Slowly, I say, "Actually, Isabelle, there are many people with magic. Do you remember that organization I mentioned earlier, the Order? Well, it is a secret and ancient group of sorceresses who all have magical powers. They can make illusions and change things, and they can enter a magical world called the realms. Their symbol is the crescent eye, which is the shape of my pendant, and yours."

Isabelle blinks. Then she begins to laugh like one possessed, "Oh Gemma, you are too good! You completely had me going for a second there!"

Sighing, I realize that there is only one way for me to convince this pansy that I speak the truth, and to make her understand how serious the magic is. I conjure up a ghoul, a horrifying grey skinned ghoul with flesh that seems to rot before our eyes, and bony hands that reach for her. Isabelle screams and I let the image fade away.

"Isabelle, listen to me, I'm not joking. The Order is real, and I am a member of it, and I need your help."

She nods weakly, eyes still wide with fear, and I begin to wonder if I might have gone too far with my ghoul.

I pat her on her shoulder, reassuringly, and say, "Isabelle, before I came to this University, I made some horrible mistakes. Mistakes that cost me…cost me almost everything. And your gift could help me undo some of those mistakes, and maybe save afew lives. Will you help me?"

Isabelle turns from me and opens the closet door. Our other selves have disappeared, and we are back at the exact time we left, 11:15.

She sits wordlessly on her bed, and I can see that she is thinking, considering whether or not she should help me. I can tell that she has never had any responsibility like this before, and that she has never used her powers for anything other than merriment.

Finally, she turns to me and says in a quiet voice, "Will it be dangerous?"

"That depends on you. Can you send me back without going yourself?"

Isabelle bites her lip, "No. I can't do that."

I close my eyes in frustration. If she has to come back with me, then she will have to witness the final battle I was in when Kartik died, for that is the first place I intend to go. I'm not sure if she will be able to handle that scene.

"Well then, yes, it might be dangerous. But please, you _must _help me_. Please._" I give her the most desperate looking expression I've got, which isn't difficult as desperate is exactly how I feel. I can't just let go of this one chance to get Kartik back, I just can't.

I can see her relenting and I almost smile. Isabelle may be a pansy, but she is a sweet, kind and caring pansy.

"Oh, alright! I suppose it could be fun, like an adventure!" She beams at me. The girl has no idea what's at stake.

_It's not her Gemma, it's you. When did you become such a grandmother? You've lost your sense of fun and excitement. Lighten up!_

Suddenly I'm grinning back at Isabelle. "Yes, that's exactly what it shall be. An adventure."

The clock chimes, informing us that it is eleven thirty, and we turn out the lights and go to bed.

***

When I dream, I dream of him. I see him, standing just out of reach, and smiling. Just smiling. He brushes his hand against the charred ground in front of him, and it becomes fresh and rich, new black soil.

Kartik kneels down, and starts to draw something in the fresh dirt with his finger. As he works, his soft dark curls fall in front of his eyes, and I long to be able to brush them away as I once could.

When he is done drawing, I look down at his work. It is a new symbol, one which I have not seen before. It is a bird of some sort, holding an hourglass in its talons.

When I look up at Kartik, he is still smiling, but it is now a sad sort of smile. A smile that makes me want to cry, to run to him and hold him in my arms.

I _have_ to figure this out.

"I know that the hourglass means time" I say, "But what is the bird for?"

A single tear rolls down Kartik's cheek, and he says, "Hope."

***

Alright, I _know_that that was a pretty dull read, but the adventure starts next chapter. Most likely. And for those of you who are Ann and Fee fans, the gang wil probably join in as well.


	3. An Unexpected Visitor

The week goes by horribly slowly. I spend most of my classes staring at clock faces, and wishing that Friday night would come faster. For Friday is the day that Isabelle decided that she and I will go back, and rescue Kartik from his horrible fate.

And so I sit, enduring the final lesson of the week, and glancing blankly at my professor, Professor Hignea. He is droning on and on and is rapidly earning a reputation as the most boring teacher in history.

Actually, most of the teachers at the University are dull. All of them are male, and old, and none of them have any sympathy or time for girls, especially girls who have only a basic education from a finishing school. Professor Hignea is particularly bad with girls, and when I once asked him a question in class he actually turned red with embarrassment. He refused to make eye contact with me.

"And that, class, is how mathematics can be used to calculate whether or not a boat will be able to float." Professor Hignea concludes in a monotone voice, "For Monday, I would like you all to have a sketch, or design of a floatable vessel, and be prepared for an exam on the subject."

With that, he dismisses us and turns around to leave. It is all I can do not to cheer out loud.

I pack my notes into my book bag, and I catch up with Isabelle who is practically running to our dorm. Without turning to face me, she says, "Remind me, which date are we travelling to? May…"

"6th, 1896."

"Right…and, er, where exactly did you say we were going?"

We turn a corner and leave the university, "We are going to the Winterlands." When I see her confused expression I add, "Leave that bit to me"

We hurry down to our dorm building, and ascend the stairs, and then we rush down our narrow hallway, throw open our dorm door and practically run into a smiling woman, who looks strangely familiar.

"Felicity! What the devil are you doing here!"

The white-blond haired girl standing in front of me grins, and says, "Why Gemma! It's lovely to see you too!" I laugh, and then we rush to each other at the same time, and hug each other fiercely. I really had no idea how much I had missed her until just now.

Isabelle clears her throat loudly, and we break apart. Still grinning like a fool, I say, "I completely forgot, you wrote that you would be visiting in your last letter didn't you?"

She nods, "And you responded by telling me which building you were in. I took a hired carriage over and asked one of the boys on the lower floor, who was _quite_ dashing I might add, what room you were in."

Isabelle's eyes go wide, "But we locked the dorm door, didn't we Gemma? How did you get in?"

Felicity turns to Isabelle, and grins wickedly, "I've got a few tricks up my sleeve. By the way, are you that Isabelle girl Gemma wrote to me about?"

Isabelle blushes, "She wrote about me? What did she say?"

Felicity gives Isabelle a most unconvincing innocent look, and says, "Nothing important…just that you snore, sing poorly in the shower, have mud-like hair, and are as dull as a rainy English day…"

"_Felicity!_" I glare at her and then give Isabelle my most apologetic smile.

Felicity rolls her eyes, "Oh, Gemma, she _knows_ that I am joking."

Isabelle breathes a sigh of relief, "Joking? Oh, thank goodness." She turns to glare at me, as if it were _my _fault that Felicity joked with her, "So Gemma, are we going to postpone our journey so that you can catch up with your _friend_?"

"No, no, of course not!" I stammer.

Isabelle's expression is very frightening. She hates Felicity. One look is all it takes for me to see this. She finds Felicity scandalous, rude and outspoken, which, admittedly, she is. But I can't afford to let that affect Isabelle's decision to take me back in time, even if that means that I have to be nicer to her than to Felicity.

"What _journey_?" Felicity asks. I can see Isabelle shaking her head violently behind Felicity's back. She doesn't want to bring her along.

"Isabelle and I were, um, going to, er…" I start off lamely.

"Going to see my family. They are unwell." Isabelle lies confidently.

"Indeed." Felicity arches an eyebrow. "Well then, don't let me keep you. I'll just be off to that inn down the road. Good day, Gem-"

"Oh, wait!" I cry. I _know _that Felicity knows that I'm lying, and I also know that I shall feel guilty every time I face her if I don't tell the truth.

Felicity grins at me in an _I knew you'd come around_ way, and Isabelle gives me a death stare. She had really wanted this adventure to be just me and her.

I am caught between a girl I love and a girl I need.

Sighing, I make my decision, "Fee, Isabelle is in the Order, she has the pendant, and she also has a power that no one else does. She can travel back in time."

Felicity nods, "Go on."

"Well, when I found out, I decided to go back in time, to fix some of the mistakes I made in the past. Actually, we were to go back today."

Felicity bites her lip, and I can see the same hope in her eyes that I feel. Ugh, no! Mentally, I kick myself.

_Gemma, you fool. "Go back to fix my mistakes?" In Fee's eyes, the biggest mistake I made was letting Pip go._

She opens her mouth to say something, but I beat her to it. "Fee, when I go back, I can't save her. The true Pip was gone long before she died in the realms."

"Then we can go back to when she was fine. We can go back to the day she died, the first time." Felicity's eyes are fierce. She scares me when she is like this, and I know that there will be no appeasing her. But I have to try.

"Felicity, listen to me! She has moved on. We shouldn't disturb her, and I don't even know if we can."

"Er, shouldn't I know what you girls are talking about? After all, I _am_ the one who will take you back. Oh, don't ignore me! I _will_ know everything or I shan't take you back!" Isabelle is having a fit, and I almost laugh. For a moment, I almost forgot about her, something that I can't afford to do if I want her to help me.

"Alright, Isabelle, I'll tell you everything." I say. I can see that Felicity is not at all pleased at me, but she stays. Most likely because she wants to go back to the realms.

And so I tell her. I tell Isabelle almost everything, omitting only small things like my trip to the Cave of Sighs, Ann and the theatre, my affair with Simon, and the fact that Felicity and Pippa were sapphists. Also, I conveniently forget to mention the name of my lover, because I have a sneaking suspicion that Isabelle would not be as eager to help me rescue him if she knew that he was Indian.

After what seems like eternity, I am finished talking. And Isabelle is looking at me with a new sort of respect. "So, your poor friend Pippa was corrupted then died, and your lover's soul was transferred into a magical tree, trapped forever?"

"Yes."

"And then your father died of addiction and your brother married a demon?"

Felicity rolls her eyes, "Yes, well done Isabelle, we ought to give you a cake for paying _such good attention _to the story. Now can we go back please?"

I glare at Felicity, trying to convey the message "_We need her so don't tick her off" _in the look.

Then, completely ignoring Felicity, Isabelle says, "Gemma, I will reunite you with your true love."

Under her breath, I can hear Felicity mutter, "You had better." But I don't bother reprimanding her. Isabelle hasn't changed her mind about helping me, and that is all that matters.

"Alright then" I say in a commanding voice, "Hold my hands."

Felicity instantly takes my hand, and then Isabelle reluctantly follows and takes one of my hands, and one of Felicity's.

I close my eyes, and concentrate. _I need to summon the door of light. The door of light. For Kartik, please open the door of light._

The familiar tingle starts, and it grows into a hum that thrums through my body. It gathers strength until it becomes a flood of pure energy, flowing, and growing. When I open my eyes, the door of light is waiting for me.

Breathing heavily, and praying with every fibre of my being that this will work, I open the door, and the three of us walk into the world of dreams.

***

Yes. I lied. I said that this story would start the adventure, and it was about as far from adventure as you could get. I'm sorry! But I had a good excuse: I_ had_ to add in Felicity! I had no intentions of doing so when I started, but it was a brilliant idea which was simply _begging _me to write it! I knew that Fee's personality would clash with Isy's and it is just so much fun to write fights!

Anyways, I will finally be starting the party next chapter, and until then, review if you hated it, review if you loved it, and review if none of the above apply to you!


	4. Not Again!

Sorry I took so long to update, but I've had a crazy week...anyways, please R and R!

***

I feel tears welling up in my eyes as I look at the enchanted garden around me. It looks just as beautiful as always, but it is no longer the sweet, innocent beauty it used to be. It is a terrible, alluring, and captivating beauty, which I sometimes wish I could get rid of all together.

"It's so…fabulous!" Isabelle exclaims, twirling away and laughing. Behind Isabelle's back, Felicity gives me a meaningful look. Unfortunately, I have no idea what the look is supposed to mean, so I raise my eyebrows questioningly at her.

She nods in Isabelle's direction and raises an eyebrow, significantly.

I shrug.

Felicity looks at Isabelle, who is prancing around as if she owned the place, then turns and widens her grey eyes at me.

I cock my head to once side, like a confused puppy.

Finally, Felicity just comes up to me and says, "Look at her, Gemma. She won't last two minutes when we go back to that battle."

"I know. I was hoping that you would, you know, watch her?"

"You want me to play nanny for your dorm mate?"

"Well…yes."

Felicity sighs. "Gemma, if I wasn't such good friends with you, I'd hate you." Relief washes over me. If Felicity watches over Isabelle, she should remain safe.

"Thanks, Fee!" I say with a grin, causing Felicity to huff impatiently. "Yes, well, don't get used to me doing favors for you, alright? I'm only helping you because I know that you'll be a boring, depressed ninny until you get your handsome young man back. Anyhow, could you please call the Queen of Sheba over there? We can't go anywhere without her."

"Isabelle! Could you come back here? Please!"

"Oh, all right." Slightly subdued, Isabelle prances up to us. She smiles a slightly drunken looking smile and says, "Gemma, this place is wonderful!"

"I know."

"Oh, the trees are all different colours, and the leaves shine like stars! I wish that I could stay here forever and ever!"

"I know. "

Isabelle looks into my eyes, and her smile droops slightly, "What is it?"

"Nothing." I feel horrible, taking this poor defenseless girl to a scene of total destruction. But I have no choice. "Can you…can you take us back now?"

"Sure! When to?"

I grit my teeth, feeling slightly annoyed. How is it that the girl can remember every word that comes out of our dull teacher's mouths, but she can't remember this one crucial date? "May 6th."

Isabelle beams, "Alright, let's see if I can do this!" She holds out her hands to Felicity and me, and we take them impatiently. She closes her eyes, and the world fades. I focus all of my power and strength on the night of May 6th, on the winterlands, and on the exact moment when I lost Kartik forever.

The world comes back into focus, and I am back in the battle, standing beside the writhing tree of all souls. Felicity and Isabelle aren't with me, but I can see them in the distance, among the carnage of the battle. Felicity is back at the exact same location she was at during the struggle. They turn to face me, and they start to run over.

Suddenly, the injured tree's roots come alive. They twist themselves around my ankles and climb up my shins. I scream and try to move away, but I am being devoured. Oh, how could I forget this?

"We didn't kill the tree?" I find myself gasping, just as I did last time, "Why?"

"It cannot be killed," Amar thunders, coming up from behind me, "It can only be changed."

Felicity, Isabelle and Ann race to pull the roots free while Fowlson runs up and hacks at them, but the shoots are too strong.

"I told you that you would bring her to us, Brother. That you would be the death of her," Amar says sadly to Kartik. _Kartik!_ He is standing tall, alive and well only a few meters from me.

Kartik glares at Amar, but then his gaze softens and he realizes that the monster he is looking at was once his brother. "You told me to follow my heart," he says, and some shred of Amar, whatever remains of him, hears it.

Amar's dark and clouded eyes clear over, and he says, "So I did Brother. Will you give me peace?"

"I will."

As swiftly as a tiger, Kartik grabs Amar's sword. Amar raises his arms, and Kartik pushes it through. Again.

Amar gives a great howl. The light is piercing, and then he is no more.

Kartik leaps over to me, and takes my hand. The magic flares to life, and we are both bright with light, dark with shadow. His strength flows into me until the Winterlands magic mixes with the Temple magic. And for one brief moment, we are a perfect union. I can feel him inside me, me inside him. I can hear his thoughts; I know what is in his heart, what he means to do. He means to sacrifice himself to the tree in my place, again.

"No." I say. I try to break away but he holds fast to me.

Kartik looks determined; he wants to be a martyr for me and the Realms. "Yes, I have to let the tree take me, it's the only way."

"NO IT BLOODY ISN'T!"

I see a tear roll down Kartik's cheek. "Gemma, the tree demands a sacrifice."

"Fine, but it _won't be you_!" I growl.

Kartik opens his mouth to reply, but I don't give him the chance. Using all of the magic I've got welled up inside of me, I blast both Kartik and me as far away from the tree of all souls as I can, not really caring what the consequences will be.

When we land, a about ten meters away, I rush to do what must be done. I keep one arm firmly around my Kartik, and I slam my other fist on the cracked and dry earth, and I shout the words I need to, to bind the magic to the Realms themselves.

Then I see it; a girl's slim body being pulled in by the branches of the tree of all souls. Her head lolls to one side like a marionette whose strings are cut, and her mahogany hair streams out behind her.

"ISABELLE!"


	5. Another Choice?

Alright, this chapter would not have been up before next week (and if it was it'd be full of mistakes) if it wasn't for my beta kurama-sweethart, so I'd just like to say, thanks!

***

"ISABELLE!"

I scream as loudly as I can, but it is no use. Isabelle can't hear me, and even if she could, she wouldn't be able to fight her way out of the tree's grip. I know from experience that escaping the tree is impossible.

Momentarily forgetting about the unconscious Indian at my side, I take off, sprinting towards the Tree of All Souls. When I reach it, I find a guilt ridden Felicity kneeling beside it and sobbing.

"I'm so sorry, Gemma, I truly am."

"What are you talking about?" I ask, worried.

"You told me to watch over her, to keep her safe and I f-failed." Felicity says between sobs. "It's all my fault. When you and Kartik were holding hands and sharing power by the tree, Isabelle gave you a disgusted look, and made a rude comment about him being a 'savage'. I got angry and I told her off. Then she called me a rude and immodest woman and I …"

Felicity breaks into a fresh wave of sobs. I have never seen her like this before, and am not sure what to do. Awkwardly patting her on the back, I urge her to continue, "Yes?"

Felicity wipes her eyes and gives me her trademark fierce look. "I pushed her into you and Kartik, just to watch her fall, and hear her shriek about 'touching a savage'. But then just as she fell onto Kartik, you both sort of exploded away, and the blast forced Isabelle into the tree. And, well, you know what happened after that."

"Oh Felicity!" I exclaim. Couldn't she have controlled her temper, just this once?

"Gemma, I said I was sorry. Besides, she deserved it!"

I close my eyes and sigh, "Fee, did it ever occur to you that we wouldn't be able to go back to our time without her? That we would be stuck here?"

"What are we going to do now?" Felicity asks, slightly subdued.

What indeed? How do I always manage to get into these fixes?

"I don't…Kartik!"

Felicity's grey eyes widen, "What?"

I point to the dark figure who is staggering up towards us. He clutches his head and groans in pain. In a flash, I am by his side, and I help him to sit down, his back propped up against the tree.

"Gemma?" He looks at me groggily, as if unable to process the fact that he is alive.

"Yes, it's me."

Kartik looks tired, but incredulous, "You…you changed my destiny."

I smile and shake my head at him. "No, I _am_ your destiny."

Then I fall into his arms and kiss him on the mouth, sliding my arms around his neck and tangling my fingers into his dark curls. He kisses me back warmly, and for a few beautiful moments the only things that matter are the feel of Kartik's arms around me and that taste of smoldering cinnamon.

"Why Gemma, I am absolutely scandalized. I never would have believed this of you!" Felicity quips in a frighteningly accurate imitation of Mrs. Nightingale. Then she smirks at me.

I smile sheepishly and ask, "Give us a minute?"

"No."

Reluctantly, I detangle myself from Kartik and help him up. I can see a dark blush creeping onto his face and I find myself grinning at him, just happy to have him near me.

"Alright, as I was saying before _this_ happened" Felicity says, gesturing at my rumpled appearance, "What are we going to do now that we've lost the clock girl?"

Kartik looks confused, "Clock girl?"

Briefly, I explain everything that's happened.

Suddenly a comprehending look dawns on Kartik's features. "So Isabelle was the girl who collided with me when Gemma magicked us away from the tree?"

I nod.

"Did she, by any chance wear a crescent eye?" he asks, pulling the pendant from around his neck.

"Yes, how did you get it?"

Kartik swallows hard and turns to face me, "During the power exchange we had at the end of the battle, I felt a strange, magic enter me, at the exact moment when Isabelle hit me. It was a new sort of magic, one which I had never felt before. I knew that it wasn't you, so I assumed that it was the tree's enchantment but now…now I believe that I have Isabelle's magic."

Felicity frowns, "Prove it."

Kartik smiles, "With pleasure." He takes both of our hands, and closes his eyes. I feel a familiar power surrounding me, and then the world fades out. When it fades back in again, I grin.

Kartik is sitting against the Tree of all Souls again, and I am in his arms once more. I hold him tightly, and close my eyes, feeling quite comfortable in his lap. Then I hear him laughing. Wondering what could possibly be so funny, I open my eyes to see Felicity sitting in a puddle of mud a couple of meters away. I wave gaily at her.

She stomps over, dripping in the foul brown substance and says, "How the _bloody hell _did you do that? I was _not_ sitting in a mud puddle when you two were necking!"

Kartik shrugs, "I wanted you to end up there, so you did."

I suppress a laugh, and got to thinking. Isabelle _could _teleport. Sort of. When she took people back in time, she could take them to places they hadn't actually been at the time. That was how she transported us to the closet when she took me back in time, and how we ended up by the Tree of all Souls when she used her magic in the enchanted garden. And now Kartik can teleport as well.

"Gemma? Fee? Where are you!" I hear shouts coming from the distance, interrupting my musing.

"Ann? We're over here, darling!" Inwardly, I groan. _Of course_ Ann is still here. I'll have to send her back, because she wouldn't understand, or believe my time travel story.

She runs over to me, faster than I would have thought possible, and smiles, "You did it! You returned the magic to the Realms!"

"Er, yes, I did." Suddenly, I feel exhausted. I'm going to have to send her back _alone_, because she is the only one who didn't come from the future. "Ann, take my hands, let's go back to Spence together."

"Yes, lets. I don't like it here at all."

I hold Ann's soft hands, and I send her through the door of light. I stay back, feeling guilty about lying to her.

After Ann has left, Felicity reminds me of her presence by grumbling something under her breath.

"What did you say, Fee?"

"Nothing you can hear, dear." Felicity says in a sugarcoated voice. "Now, can you two _please_ come here so we can go back in time again?"

"Why?" Kartik lifts an eyebrow at Felicity.

"To rescue Isabelle of course! We have to go back to the battle again and stop that blasted _tree_ from getting her!"

Kartik shakes his head, "Haven't you learned your lesson? If you go back to rescue Isabelle, then the tree will absorb someone else's soul. It will just keep on happening again and again."

I groan, "But Kartik, what else can we do? We can't just leave Isabelle in the tree! I don't like this any more than you do, but we'll have to sacrifice _someone_ to the tree."

Kartik frowns, but then a spark lights up his dark expression, "Not necessarily…"


	6. The Book

My apologies for taking so long to update, won't happen again, I promise! Anyways, in case anyone forgot, when we left off, the group was in the realms and Isabelle was taken by the tree. Then Kartik said that there was a way to free her, without sacrificing another person, and this continues from there. Please feel free to review =)

***

"Not necessarily…" Kartik says with a mysterious glint in his beautiful dark eyes.

Felicity practically jumps on him. Gripping his collar tightly, she growls, "What are you _bloody_ talking about?"

Admittedly, I fell like jumping on Kartik as well, "If there was another way to keep that tree from eating me, then why did you try to sacrifice yourself?"

Kartik looks at me sheepishly and runs a hand through his curls, "When I was younger and my brother and I worked for the Rakshana together, he showed me a book. A book which only the highest ranking members of the Rakshana could have. It held all of the secrets of the Realms and magic, and it also had a section on the Tree of All Souls. It, er, it said that there was a way to stop the tree from consuming human souls and to get it to release the soul inside of it but I…" he trails off and looks down at his boots.

Felicity groans, "You have no idea what the book said, do you."

Kartik shakes his head miserably, "Look, I was just ten years old when I last saw that book! I didn't _know_ that I would end up trapped in the tree, so I didn't really bother reading that section properly."

I sigh, "Fine then, we'll go and get this book, read it, then come back to this time and free Isabelle."

Felicity grins at me, "Well, obviously…"

"I thought that I had better clarify, or else _you'd_ get confused." I say, trying to look as innocent as I can.

"Ladies, you discuss how thick you both are later…" Kartik says, annoyed," Just hurry up and give me your hands so we can go back to the time you came from."

I quickly run to him and grab his hand, ignoring Felicity when she whispers, "Eager, aren't we?"

Finally, we are all holding hands, and Kartik closes his eyes...

"Wait!" Felicity shouts before Kartik can magic us away. "Will we, I mean the us that was _really_ here before, I mean…"

"I understand, go on."

"Will we just disappear?"

I shake my head, remembering what Isabelle said to me, "No, when we leave, our earlier selves will come back."

Kartik smiles, "Well that's a relief. May I _please_ take you back now, Miss Doyle?"

I smile back at him, "Why, yes you can Mr.…oh my… Kartik_, I don't know your last name_." My smile vanishes. If I hadn't gotten him back I never would have known…

Kartik seems to sense what I feel, and so he squeezes my hand slightly to calm me down, "It's Mehra"

I can feel his magic wash over me and then the world darkens, and we are back in the garden. Then I take us through the door of light to my dorm, and we arrive at the exact time we left. When we arrive, Kartik sits down, cross legged, on my bed. He looks so at ease here you'd think that he had lived in the University dorm his entire life.

He looks up at me and Felicity, and says, "I think I know what day we should go to, to look at the book, but how will we get to India?"

"You'll take us there of course, genius." Felicity says, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"But I can only traverse _time_ with my powers, not places."

"Then how, pray tell, did you manage to transport me into that mud puddle?"

"That was only a few meters away…I can't cross the Atlantic Ocean!"

I join in the conversation, "Kartik, you have to! It's the only way we can get that book and find out how to save Isabelle!"

Kartik opens his mouth to reply, but is interrupted by a loud knock on the door, and a low male voice saying, "Hello? It's Mr. Smith, is Isabelle in?"

"Oh no, It's Isabelle's parents!" I whisper. I turn and give Kartik a look. Thankfully, he understands, and he leaps down from his position on the bed. Swift as a fox he darts into my closet and closes the door behind him silently.

"Isabelle, Miss Doyle, are you there?"

"Yes, come in." I say.

The door opens and a middle aged couple enters. They smile at me, in the strained polite way they always do, and then Mrs. Smith says, "Miss Doyle, it's lovely to see you again."

"Lovely to see you to, Mrs. Smith."

"Is this a friend of yours? Please do introduce us."

"Mrs. Smith, this is Felicity Worthington."

Felicity grins and turns on her charm, "It's a _pleasure_ to meet you Mrs. Smith! Your daughter is a _lovely _person, and you're so _lucky _to have her."

"Really?"

"Of course, she ever so smart and charming."

While I seem to find this flattery borderline nauseating, Mr. and Mrs. Smith eat it up like iced sponge cake. "What a lovely thing to say, Miss Worthington!"

"Yes, isn't it?" I say through gritted teeth. Felicity had been here a grand total of five minutes (not including our time travel escapade), and already Isabelle's parents adore her. If Felicity weren't my friend, I'd honestly hate her.

Suddenly Mr. Snob, I mean Smith, clears his throat importantly. "Speaking of my daughter, Miss Doyle, where is she?

_Where is she? Why, she's trapped inside of a large tree in a magical land which has centaurs, gorgons, water nymphs and demons. Why do ask?_

"She was at the University library when I left her, so she's probably still there."

Mr. and Mrs. Smith exchange a worried look. "But, dear, isn't the library closed, as it is Friday night?"

I blush and try to cover up my slip with a pitiful story, "Oh, right, how could I forget? I left her at three, before it closed, and she didn't come back. I assumed she stayed there, but I guess she couldn't have."

"So you don't know where she is?"

"Sorry, no." I start to feel very guilty. If they are worrying about her already then how will they feel after a week with her gone? After a month?

"Well, I suppose we'll get going. But Gemma, dear, do tell her to come and see us when she returns. We were to go to a party with her when she got back."

"Alright, I'll do that. Good night Mr. Smith. Mrs. Smith."

"Good night." And with that they leave, closing the dorm door behind them.

"That was a close call, wasn't it?" Fee says gleefully.

"It was indeed." Says a soft voice from my closet. Kartik slips out of it and jams his hands into his pockets. "Although I could not see them, I could hear the worry in Isabelle's parent's voices. It made me decide that if I could help rescue their daughter in any way, I would." Kartik shifts his weight from the heels of his boots to his toes and back. Then he holds his hands out towards me and Felicity. "Let's go and get that book."

Then we rush to him to take his hands and form the magical circle. As the magic starts to coarse through me, Kartik meets my eyes and says, "I think I should warn you, however, that you may be disappointed. I'm not sure whether or not I can get us all the way to India."

This time I squeeze _his_ hand slightly to reassure him. "Don't worry, I am."


	7. India

Alright readers, here is a slightly longer than usual chapter, to make up for the long wait last time. Enjoy!

***

I feel the world re materializing around me, and suddenly I am sweltering hot. I think that I can sense the blazing Indian sun beating down on my face, so I open my eyes.

I see a reddish-brown dirt road lined with small, wooden grocery stalls, selling their wares. Busy shoppers and vendors yell and grumble as they haggle over prices and all the while birds and monkeys call loudly from their perches in the trees and on the red brick walls which run alongside the road. The road itself is barely visible underneath its covering of carts, carriages, rickshaws, playing children, frustrated parents, assorted animals and animal dung. In short, the place is utter pandemonium which causes me to grin; I am home.

"_Cows_? Why…are…there…COWS!"

I stifle a laugh. Although Kartik appears to feel right at home, like I do, Felicity seems to be in a state of shock. I look in the direction she is pointing in and I see a heard of cows walking aimlessly down the road. People scramble out of their way, but no one chases them off. "Well, Fee, cows are actually considered holy in one of the major religions of India, so they can walk around freely."

"That's all very well, but they can't just let _cows_ wander the streets _at random_!"

"Obviously, they can."

I smile at the look on her face. Clearly she doesn't love the exciting chaos of India as much as I now do.

Just as Felicity starts to mutter darkly about the precious "gifts" the cows have left all over the street, Kartik calls to us from behind one of the nearby stalls. "Miss Worthington, Gemma, come over here. Hurry."

The urgency in his voice makes us rush over into the shadow of the stall as quickly as we can. "What is it?"

Wordlessly, Kartik points at two nearby Englishwomen. I can not see their faces because of the matching parasols they carry, but I they are about the same height, and they have an Indian attendant with them. From this distance, their waiting lady looks rather like Sarita, my old nanny.

_Bloody hell… it __**is**_ _Sarita! Oh, I remember her so well! She used to play with me, and cook my favourite meals when I was good. Wait a second, if that's Sarita then…_

"Kartik, that's my mother and me!"

Kartik turns and meets my eyes. He is wearing a rare, affectionate expression which I wish he would give me more often. "Yes. I brought us back to the time and place we met."

Felicity wrinkles her nose and looks around at the dusty, dung covered road. "You met here? I mean, it's a _bazaar_ of all places. Honestly, how unromantic."

Kartik smiles shyly at me, "Yes, we met here. And at the time I thought that you were the most beautiful girl in the world."

I smile inwardly. Kartik can be so sweet at times; he flatters me almost as much as Simon Middleton did. The big difference between him and Middleton, however, is that I know that Kartik always means what he says. "You _thought _that I was the most beautiful? In the past tense? Has your opinion changed?"

Kartik shakes his head softly and moves towards me, "No, no, of course not. My suspicions that you were the most beautiful have merely been confirmed." Then I am in his arms and he is kissing my forehead. I pull him closer and bury my face in his chest. "I love you."

***

"I love you", she sighs into my shirt. I hold her closer, and I feel happier than I have in a while. A part of me wishes that we could be like this forever, and just forget about saving that Isabelle girl. A girl whom I haven't ever met, but am trying to rescue.

_Kartik, how can you be so selfish?_

Gemma moves her mouth up to place kisses along my jaw. I turn my face to catch her mouth with mine, forgetting about Isabelle yet again.

_Oh, that's how._

"Will I be constantly telling you two to untangle yourselves? Or will you _get a clue_ and stop it all by yourselves?" An annoyed Felicity huffs at us.

Gemma begins to make an angry retort about how rude it is to interrupt people when they are er, _embracing_. Her cheeks are flushed as red as her hair, but I am not sure whether the coloring in her cheeks is from anger or embarrassment.

Then I see what I have been waiting for; my brother and my younger self slip out of the ally way behind us.

_If they've left my, well, their house, then Felicity, Gemma and I can go check out the book…_

I take one more look at my other self and sigh.

_I look so lighthearted there…all I really cared about was whether or not my brother and the Rakshana were pleased with me. Wait a minute, isn't that my old friend, Geeta, over there in that stall? She's practically drooling over my other self…not that I blame her. I __**am **__handsome…_

"Kartik, why on earth are you smirking?" Gemma asks, amusement touching her face.

"Why, just for fun, of course…" I grin at Gemma and she laughs.

"You. Are. Mad."

"Perhaps…but not nearly as mad as you." Gemma makes a face at me, but I ignore it, "At any rate we can go up to my house now, my brother and I just went down the street, so the house will be empty." I set off in the direction from which my brother and I came.

"The house is empty? That's odd, where were your parents?" Felicity asks boldly.

_It's not her fault, she doesn't know._

"My father was dead. He died on a Rakshana mission, and my mother was devastated."

"I take it she died too?"

I sigh deeply. "No, Ms. Worthington, she didn't. When my father died she became horrified that working for the Rakshana would get my brother and I killed as well. When we refused to leave the Rakshana to appease her, she kicked us out of the house. She disowned us, so all we had left was each other."

Gemma gives me a look of sincere sympathy, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, there's no need. It's over." I set my jaw and increase my pace, jogging through the alleyways until I reach the small stone flat which served as my home until my brother died. In a few hours, my other self would come here and cry himself to sleep over the death of his brother. Then he would vow to make up for his brother's failure by devoting the rest of his life to the Rakshana.

I feel a light hand on my shoulder, "Kartik?"

"This is the house." I lean down and count up three bricks from the bottom of the house wall. Then I carefully pull the third brick right out of the wall.

Felicity raises an eyebrow at me, but Gemma looks into the brick-sized gap I've created and asks, "Is that a key in there?"

I grin, "It was my idea, when my brother and I first moved here." I grab the key and replace the brick into the wall.

Slowly, I insert the key into the lock and turn it. When the door opens, it takes me a minute to remember the layout of the house. It wasn't the biggest or nicest home, so it only had a few rooms. Feeling slightly out of place, I make my way down the hall. I was a completely different person when I lived here. I was young, carefree, rash, and arrogant. _Very _arrogant.

"How is it that this _whole country_ smells like-"

"Felicity!"

Once again, I am jolted from my reminiscing by the girls, who are now squabbling like irked hens. I shake my head to get back on task, and I make my way to Amar's room. Once there, I bend down to look under his cot, and I find what I am looking for; a box.

"So, the book's in there?" Gemma asks in a voice barely above a whisper.

"It should be." I reply.

"It had better be."

For one ridiculous moment, I start to feel guilty. When I was ten years old, my brother put the book into this box, and told me that I was never to open it, and being the adoring little brother that I was, I never did. Going against old my promise now makes me feel almost dirty.

I hesitate.

_Kartik, don't be a child, you're not ten years old anymore! Besides, Amar's dead_

I grit my teeth, open the box and then I see it. The book.

Gemma grabs it before I even have a chance to think about it.

***

The moment I see the book, I know that it has the answers we need. I snatch it from Kartik's hands, and begin to flip through. I reach the table of contents, and scan for the section we need.

_The Order, The Inhabitants, The Realms, The Borderlands, The Winterlands, The Runes, The Temple of Magic, The Cave of Sighs, The Tree of all Souls - p288… Bingo._

Hands trembling slightly, I turn to page 288 and find the heading we need.

"This is it! 'The Tree of All Souls is a powerful tree which gains and contains the powers of souls. It can not be destroyed, only changed.'"

My eyes scan the rest of the page for some information which I _don't _already know.

_In the winterlands…blah blah blah, more useless rubbish about how to find the tree…_

"Here it is! 'The only way to bind the tree's magic forever, and keep it pure is to offer it the purest of all souls. A dove.'"

I gasp as I finish reading. "But…but that's just another sacrifice! How is this any better than when I killed Nellie, or when you killed that bird, Fee? How can this be right!"

Kartik puts his arm around me. In a gentle voice, he says, "Gemma, sometimes you can't help these things. When you killed Nellie, when you lost your mother…those things were sacrifices for the greater good. Perhaps this is too."

I rest my head on Kartik's shoulder, "Fine."

Felicity looks at us with frustration, "Well then, what are you both waiting for? _I_ say it's high time we went and hunted down one of the _purest of all souls_."

"Er, Ms. Worthington, the bird has to be _alive _when we offer it to the tree." Kartik says with an eyebrow raised. He probably finds it odd that Fee, an Englishwomen, can speak so lightly of killing.

"Alive? Pity, but that _will_ make it more challenging; I'm partial to hunting with a bow and arrow." Felicity sighs deeply, "Challenging, but not impossible. When we get back to our time, I'll catch one somehow."

I smile at her and she flicks he wrist in an, _it's nothing, for a person as talented as me_, sort of way. Straightening, I hold my hand out to Kartik, "Then take us back to New York, at the same time we left."

"What's the magic word?" Kartik teases. He starts to walk towards the door of the flat.

"_Please_, Kartik." I say, exasperatedly, as I follow him out of the flat's door.

"No." He looks at me over his shoulder, and takes off down the street without a warning. Felicity and I are left to follow him, and we have to sprint to keep up. She looks at me questioningly as we run, and I shrug."

When we reach the busy street we first arrived on, Kartik comes to an abrupt stop.

"If please – isn't the – magic word – what is?" I pant.

Kartik doesn't answer. Instead he points to the street in front of us. I see what he wants me to see instantly.

A red headed girl is walking along, wearing a dark expression. Then her eyes cloud over and she seems to be in a trance. She is joined by a curly haired Indian boy who rushes to her side and looks at her with concern. The girl starts to scream and shake violently, and the boy looks scared. After that the girl loses her balance and falls right into the boy's arms.

I fall into Kartik's arms.

"Love." Kartik whispers into my ear as I watch my past play out like a show.

"Mmmm?"

"Love. That was the magic word. I just thought that I would let you know for future reference."

"Ah."

Felicity has been silent the entire time, so she startles me when she approaches us. In a very un-Felicityish soft voice, she says, "Shall we?"

"Go back?"

"Yes."

Kartik grins and says, "Of course. All aboard the INS Kartik, bound for New York!"


	8. She's Back!

Alright, here's the next chapter! Please review and let me know what you think...I don't mind if you review more than once. Really=]

***

I edge closer to Kartik on the university bed we are sitting on. We are waiting for Felicity, who has gone to the New York University grounds to catch a dove, to arrive. As soon as she gets back, we will be going to the Realms to offer the bird to the Tree of All Souls and free Isabelle.

"Kartik?" I ask.

"Ms. Doyle?"

"Kartik, before I went back in time, to save you, I had a dream."

"How _very_ interesting."

I stifle a laugh at his dry tone and press onwards, "And in my dream, you drew a picture of a dove holding an hourglass in the dirt. You said that it represented hope.'

"Did I?"

"You did."

"Then it must have represented hope. I – "

"Yes, yes, I know. You believe in dreams."

Kartik takes my hand, "Exactly."

"Well then, do you think that the dream was trying to show me the proper way to rescue you? With a dove?"

Kartik looks out of my dorm window with a far away expression on his face. "That does seem like a reasonable explanation…perhaps offering my soul to the tree wasn't my destiny after all." He turns to face me, his brown eyes thoughtful, "If your dreams were telling you how to rescue me from the tree, I suppose that I couldn't have belonged there."

Suddenly the dorm door bursts open. I half expect it to be Isabelle coming back from one of her parties, to tell me how fabulous it was, but of course it isn't. It is Felicity, flaunting an unconscious, but very alive looking dove.

She beams at us with pride and says, "You both should be_ very _thankful that I came along to visit Gemma today. If I hadn't you _never_ would have been able to catch one of these."

I can sense that Kartik is about to retort that with his military training, he would have been able to catch a dove easily, so I nudge him to indicate that he should let Fee have her moment. He winks at me, and says, "Yes Ms. Worthington, I'm sure that we all would be simply lost without your hunting prowess. Now, shall we go and rescue your friend's soul?"

Felicity makes a face, "That Isabelle girl isn't a friend of _mine_." She says with disgust, "I'm simply saving her for Gemma's sake."

Kartik's lips twitch slightly with amusement at Felicity's indignant tone, "Alright then." He takes her hand and my hand as well, and then I take us to the Realms. We do not even pause to admire its beauty; instead we quickly magic ourselves back in time to just after we lost Isabelle, when we were all standing by the Tree of all Souls. Feeling slightly apprehensive, I take our offering from Felicity and face the tree. I hold out the pure, white dove and I clear my throat.

_Er, Gemma, what are you going to say?_

_Something shall come to me, don't worry…_

_Oh yeah, because winging it worked so well last time_

_Well didn't it? I restored the magic to the Realms and everyone was happy, right?_

_Kartik died._

_Shut up, EVERYONE WAS BLOODY HAPPY!_

_You, Ann and Fee cried for weeks. That's not what I'd call happy…_

_I hate you._

"Gemma, what are you waiting for?" Kartik asks, completely unaware of the battle which is raging in my head.

"I was just contemplating what I should say.

Felicity raises an eyebrow at me, "What _the great _Gemma Doyle doesn't have an idea?"

I round on her, "The great?"

She shrugs casually, "Well you are aren't you? _Lady Hope, the Chosen one, Keeper of the Magic…_ Need I continue? You have the power to solve all of _your_ problems with magic, unlike the rest of us who have to just adjust to them."

Pippa! I thought that she had gotten over that. But, obviously I was mistaken. "Fee, _let it go_."

"I can't! Just _being here _reminds me of her; I can see her beauty in every flower, the birds sing songs of only her, and I can smell her on the wind. I just hate it here!" Felicity breaks down in sobs.

I drop the bird by the tree and rush over to comfort her, but surprisingly, Kartik beats me to it. He pats her on the back and she throws her arms around him sobbing into his shoulder. The fact that Felicity is holding my Kartik so tightly is proof of how awful she feels, and this is the only thing which stops me from marching over to them, breaking them apart and possibly slapping them both silly.

"Er Ms Worthington?" Kartik asks. The bemused look on his face makes me smile.

Felicity responds letting out a loud sob.

"Ms Worthington, although I didn't really know you're friend Pippa very well, I do know that she was a very kindhearted girl. She really seemed to look up to you, but, er, I think that she has moved on."

"And is that what I should do too? Move on? Well I can't."

Kartik shakes his head and pulls himself out of Felicity's grasp. "No, of course you shouldn't move on."

Felicity looks at him inquiringly, and he continues, "You should never force yourself to move on before you are ready. All I am saying is that instead of crying over her, you should remember what made her special. You should remember all she did for you and try and repay her by being the strong and fierce woman she knew. The strong woman who almost killed me, armed with just a stick and who I was almost frightened of until a few moments ago when she reminded me that even fearsome women have hearts."

Felicity laughs slightly through her sobs, and I know that she is going to be alright.

She sighs, "I suppose it's time to let her go."

Her words reverberate loudly in the sky and the Tree of all Souls seems to jolt to life. Its branches unravel and reach for the dove I dropped by the trees roots. They pull the dove upwards and its eyes open. Oddly, it does not look frightened, but peaceful, as if it is used to having trees grab at it.

"Of course, _time to let her go_ could also refer to the tree releasing Isabelle." I whisper softly.

Finally, after several minutes of watching the tree pull the bird higher and higher, the bird is at the very summit of the tree. It calls out in song, and a girl is dropped from the branches below it. The second her slight form hits the ground, a shining light pours out of Kartik and into her. Her powers, I suppose.

"Ouch!"

"Isabelle!"

"What just happened?" She looks around at us bewilderedly.

I laugh, and decide that there is no point in telling her. "Nothing Isabelle. Now, I would like to introduce you to Kartik."

Kartik's face turns stony, and he only nods to acknowledge Isabelle's presence. He is clearly still upset about Isabelle calling him a savage, and frankly, I do not blame him.

Isabelle does not seem to notice Kartik's mood, and she bounces up towards him, "Hello, I'm Isabelle Smith." She looks at him closely and says, "You don't look at all like how I imagined an Indian would look."

The tiniest hint of amusement twinkles in Kartik's eyes, and the only reason I can see it is because I know him so well. "I don't? Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but this is how Indians look. Have you never met one before?"

Isabelle shakes her head, "Never." She continues to eye Kartik as if he is an interesting new species of frog she has just discovered, and Kartik starts to look uncomfortable. Then a mischievous look passes over his face, "If you would like to learn more about Indians, I'd be more than happy to teach you about them."

Isabelle smiles, "Really?"

"Of course! First of all, when addressing an Indian whom you haven't known for at least a year, you must curtsy."

Isabelle curtsies at Kartik as if he was royalty and asks, "Like this?"

"Oh yes, that's perfect…"

I decide that their conversation has gone quite far enough, so I tap Isabelle on her shoulder before Kartik has her believing that it is disrespectful not to do whatever an Indian tells you to, "Isabelle, could you take us back to our time now? Eleven o-clock."

"Not now Gemma!"

"Isabelle…"

"Oh, all right. But can we come back here tomorrow? It's just so beautiful!"

"Perhaps." I sigh. Isabelle has no clue what we all just went through for her. How can an intelligent girl be so ignorant?

We all hold hands, and go back to our time and back to the University dorm. The minute we arrive, the clock strikes eleven. It is only after I see the time that I realize how exhausted I am. I collapse on my bed, and Isabelle prances onto hers. This leaves Felicity and Kartik to stand around, feeling awkward.

"Well then, Gem, I've had a grand time, but I must be going. Don't fret over my absence _too _much though, I _will _be coming over again tomorrow to help you with your father's, well, illness. Ta ta for now!" And with that, she leaves the room.

Kartik looks at the floor uncomfortably. Suddenly, I realize why; he has nowhere to go.

"Er, Kartik, you _are _going to stay, aren't you?"

He flashes me a grateful smile, "Of course." Then he curls up in my small, stone, window seat and closes his eyes.

The position he is in looks very uncomfortable, so I say, "You-you can sleep with me if you'd like, Kartik."

Isabelle gives me a scandalized look, "Gemma!" But Kartik just opens his eyes, smiles, and says, "It's all right, I'm quite comfortable where I am."

I know that he is lying, but I am touched that he would sleep on a window sill for the sake of my honor. Right now, though, I wish that he would hang honor and let me hold him, even if it is in front of Isabelle.

I wish him and Isabelle goodnight, and I blow out our lanterns.


	9. Mr Doyle

Sorry, there's no new chapter...but if you all would _please_ pay my profile a visit and vote on my new poll, I'd be much obliged...I really need some information! Thanks guys, you're awsome.

***

I wake to the sound of Isabelle calling my name.

_Nothing odd about that, she's always up before you…_

Since Isabelle is now trying to shake me awake, as usual, I do what I normally do as well; "Issy, today is _Saturday_. I'm not waking up yet."

Then I hear a voice which I _do not _hear everyday. A voice which has the power to get me fully awake in seconds, regardless of what day of the week it is. "Gemma, wake up. Miss Worthington should be arriving any minute."

_Kartik? Oh, please be real!_

I open one eye to check, praying that I won't be let down again, and I see a curly haired angel looking sideways at me with an amused smile.

"You're real, Kartik, aren't you?" I mumble groggily.

His smile widens as he pulls me out of bed and into a standing position, "I believe so…or at least, I hope I am."

I yawn and walk into my closet to change out of my nightgown, "Oh good…"

***

I watch my dorm partner enter our closet and close the door. Her eyes have a dreamy look in them; a blissfully happy look which I can only assume is due to the presence of the Indian boy whom I helped to rescue yesterday.

I steal a glance at him, and I realize that Gemma has good reason to be smitten with him. He has soft black curls which fall into beautiful, expressive, dark eyes. I've only known the man for a day, and already I've seen those eyes look cold, passionate, and more than once they have seemed full of mischief.

What's more, compared to what I had imagined an Indian would look like, this Kartik man is very fair skinned and soft spoken. He does not have even the slightest accent.

I examine his current expression, and it is one of annoyment.

_Why would he be annoyed?_

"Erm, Miss. Smith, is there any particular reason _why _you are staring at me?"

_Oh._

I almost start to talk to him, but then I remember what he taught me yesterday. I curtsy, and begin, "I was just thinking."

"Ah. Don't you hate it when that happens?"

"What?" I ask, confused.

He gasps and gives me a horrified look, "You forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"You forgot to curtsy, and you just did it again."

"I'm _so_ sorry!" I say with a low curtsy. For some reason, Kartik starts to laugh. He has a very nice laugh, and I shall have to add that to my mental list of reasons why Gemma would fall for him rather than someone respectable.

I curtsy again, saying, "What is it? What is so funny?" and Kartik just laughs louder, holding his sides and shaking with laughter.

I curtsy again, "You are being _very_ impolite!"

I curtsy again, "What is so funny?!"

***

When I am done dressing and I leave the closet, the first thing I see is Kartik sitting on my bed and snorting with laughter, and Isabelle curtsying rapidly as though her life depended on it while saying, "What is it? Tell me! I'd like a laugh too you know!"

The way her arms move when she lifts her skirts makes Isabelle look like a deranged bird which is trying to take off.

Using all of my willpower, I refrain from laughter and say, "Isabelle, please stop flapping. Kartik was only joking when he told you that you have to curtsy when talking to Indians. He was upset that you called him a savage and this, I suppose, was his revenge."

Isabelle stops flapping and her face blushes pink. She turns to face Kartik and says, "Kartik? Is that true?"

He nods.

"Oh. Well, I was wrong to call you a savage, and I'm _truly_ sorry. And I've learnt my lesson; you're no more of a savage than I am. Forgive me?" Isabelle looks genuinely sorry, and so Kartik just smiles one of his charming smiles at her, and says, "Freely."

All of a sudden, our dormitory door bursts open and Felicity saunters in, wearing a scandalous pair of black puffy trousers and a flashy white blouse which is covered in lace, complete with puffed sleeves and long black, lace gloves.

"Fee! What are you –"

"These, dear Gemma, are a marvelous little invention called bloomers. Don't I look fabulous?"

Isabelle gasps, and says, "But – only _suffragettes_ wear those!"

Felicity turns to glare at Isabelle, "Well, perhaps I _am_ a suffragette. Does that scare you?"

I groan; why is it that my closest friends always try to jump down each others throats every chance they get? "Isabelle, Fee's political beliefs are not really your concern. What does concern you is that I need to go back in time, to Poole Harbor, that's in England."

"To save your father this time?"

"Yes."

"All right, let's go." Isabelle offers me both of her hands, which causes Felicity to loudly clear her throat, "I'm coming too, Issy."

Then, after the four of us are all joined, Isabelle closes her eyes and concentrates so hard, it looks almost as if she were laying an egg. I stifle a laugh and close my eyes. Nothing happens.

"I can't do it, England's too far! I'm sorry Gemma, but we'll have to forget about saving you're father. I don't even think that this is possible!" Isabelle cries out all of a sudden. She lets go of my hands and offers me a very apologetic pout.

Felicity groans. She glares at Isabelle and for a moment, I worry that she might hit her. Instead, she surprises me by saying, "Well, it _is_ possible, alright! Isabelle, you have more than enough power to take us back in time, and to take us all the bloody way to London, you just have to _bloody believe in yourself_!"

Then, I am surprised again by Isabelle setting her jaw and grabbing my hand again. She closes her eyes and I can hear her chanting beneath her breath: _Poole Harbor, London, Poole Harbor, London, Poole Harbor, London…_

It works. I can feel the cool sea breeze on my skin, and I can smell the salt in the air. I open my eyes, and I see the sea.

I can also see what we have come for. Thomas, my father and I (the other me) are making their way up the street. He is holding that bloody opium box with him, but the other me doesn't have a clue what is inside of it, so she says nothing.

I pull my friends into the shadows of an alley, and I point out my father to them.

Felicity grimaces, "He's holding that drug box pretty tightly. He's also holding his boarding pass, which reminds me…how are we going to get on that ship? Could clock girl transport us there?"

Isabelle looks indignant and says, "Clock girl? In any case, no, I can't magic you all aboard."

"Why, in heaven's name, not?"

"One, because it is against the law, two, because someone might see us appear out of thin air and three, because I am far too tired to use my magic. Do you have any idea how much power it took to come from New York to England?"

I hear Kartik mutter, "I think I can hazard a guess…" and then he turns to address all of us, "I have a plan, to get us aboard, but I'm not sure whether or not you would like it, being women…"

The three of us scoff simultaneously, and I tilt my chin up to look Kartik right in his handsome, arrogant, face. "Kartik, women are capable of _everything_ men are!"

"Yes, I know…but –"

"But nothing, we'll use your plan."

"Alri – ight…if you insist…"

"I do."

_A few minutes later, in the cargo hold of the ship_

"There that's the last of them crates. Can you b'lieve how much coal we's is sending to India? I mean, that's 25 crates on this tiny little ship!"

"Twenty five? But the cap'n said that there was only 21 crates."

"But we's just carried 25 crates aboard, didn't we? Don't be stupid Al! Not that you can help it."

"Sorry, Joe."

The two idiots walk away, and the second I am sure that they are gone, I push open the lid to the crate which I am curled up inside. I can see the others doing the same, and I round on Kartik.

"That was the most uncomfortable and filthy place I've had the misfortune of being. And that man kept on poking me through that crack in the wood when he was carrying my crate!"

Felicity scowls, "He did that with me as well. And I think that they were playing _catch_ with my crate at one point."

Kartik just shrugs, "You were the one who insisted that we use my plan…"

I sigh, "Well, at least we're aboard now. Isabelle, are you ready to use you powers?"

"Yes, why?"

I grit my teeth, "Because the second we find my father, I want you to take us all back to our time, alright?"

"Alright."

"Can we get going then?" Felicity reprimands.

I nod, and then we all make our way out of the filthy cargo hold. Kartik automatically takes the lead and stealthily navigates us through the ship. He leads us up to the deck where we blend in with the crowd of passengers and crew who all are waving to shore. The ship is already several meters away from the dock.

Kartik starts to wave and smile to the crowd, and we all do the same, to avoid seeming out of place. Finally, everyone is finished waving, and the crew members go to their posts and the passengers start to file into their rooms. One passenger in particular catches my eyes.

"Look, it's my father!" I whisper excitedly. We follow him below deck, pretending to have a conversation, and my father is so preoccupied with hiding his opium box that he does not notice us.

Then, when he opens the door to his room with fumbling fingers, we strike.

Kartik rushes in behind my father, to hold the door open, and I leap at him. Unfortunately, Felicity and Isabelle chose the exact same moment as I do to jump at my father and the four of us end up falling on his room's freshly made bed.

"Who, What, Why, Huh? Get _off_ of – WHAT'S GOING – Gemma?"

I help him off of the bed and I say, "Yes father, it's me."

"What in the name of the Raja are you doing here?"

I gently take the opium from his hands and whisper, "I'm saving you, father. I'm saving you."

My father flushes a deep red, "But how…how did you get here? And who are they?"

I sigh. "Father, I know that it sounds crazy, but I got here by magic. That girl over there, Isabelle did it. Then I stowed away and, hey!" I gasp. While I was talking my father had tried to grab the opium box from my hands. He tricked me into forgetting that I had it.

"Father! How could you?" I look into my father's eyes, but I don't see my father. I see a desperate addict who cares about nothing but when he can get his next shot. I'm too late; he's lost.

I drop the opium box and I start to cry. Kartik rushed over to comfort me, but his arms aren't the ones I want around me right now.

"Gemma?" my father says timidly.

"Forget it, father."

"No, listen to me. I'm sorry Gemma…I truly am. It…it is embarrassing for you to see me like this, and I'm ashamed of this. And I…" he hesitates.

"Yes?" I urge

"I will let you save me." He says. I can see determination in his face, the same sort of determination he had when we were back in India. He is really going to try this time, I am almost sure of it. I throw myself into my fathers arms and he holds me tightly, "That's my brave little Rahni."

"Can we go back now? You can have this sentimental moment _after _we are back in our time." Felicity admonishes.

My father looks up at her and takes in her appearance; she is covered in soot from the cargo hold, and of course she is still wearing her ridiculous bloomers. My father's eyebrows lift, and he says, "And who might you be?"

Felicity tilts her chin up with pride, and she says, "I'm Felicity Worthington. We've met before."

My father smiles a genuine smile at her, amused by her haughty bearing, "So we have. Tell me, Ms. Worthington, why aren't you wearing a dress?"

"Why aren't you?"

My father chuckles at her. "Well put, well put. You have got to be the most headstrong girl I have ever met."

Felicity smiles, and then hides it with a scoff, "When a girl speaks her mind and tries achieves her goals, she is _headstrong_. When a boy does the same, he is _independent_."

My father laughs again, "Miss Worthington, when you reach my age, the two words come to mean one and the same thing.'

Felicity frowns, and realizes that my father had complimented her, and smiles. She and my father seem to get along well, and this, I realize, is a very good thing. Felicity could help my father to remove his addiction, and he could become the kind father she never had.

"Well, Gemma, aren't you going to introduce me to the others?" my father scolds.

Kartik immediately walks up and offers my father his hand, "So sorry sir, my name is Kartik Mehra. I'm a friend of your daughters."

My father beams and takes his hand, "It's a pleasure to – my you have a firm grip. Makes a good first impression."

"Thank you, sir."

"What do you do for a living?"

"I – er, well I used to be the protector of a magical world, but now I'm on the market."

"Ah." My father smiles, "And who is this young lady?"

"I'm Isabelle Smith. And I say it's high time we got back to the dorm. Shall we go?"

My father frowns, "What dorm? And how are we getting there?"

I take my father's hand and Felicity takes his other hand. Soon we are standing in the magical ring, "Father, I go to university now –"

"I knew you looked older!"

"Yes, and to get there, Isabelle will use magic."

"Really." My father says in a tone which seems to indicate that he'd rather say, "Gemma, dear, let's go and visit your brother Tom. He works at a lovely place called an _asylum _where they will take good care of you…"

I wink at Isabelle, and she closes her eyes and makes the world fade out. The last thing I hear before we disappear is my father shouting, "What the devil is happening? You were serio –"


	10. The Café

Once again, my apologies for not updating sooner, but I've been busy. Just letting you know that there will probably be only a couple more chapters in this story, and then it will all be over. I'm afraid that this chapter is raw, and by raw I mean _just written and unedited_... hope you like it all the same!

***

When we appear in my dorm room (again) my father drops the suitcase he was holding, and looks at me with wide eyes. "Gemma, I _am _dreaming, correct? I _will _wake up and reappear on the ship_, am I correct_?" He gives me a pleading look and I only laugh.

"Father, the magic is _real_, and you _are_ going to have to accept that. Now, Felicity is staying at the inn down the street, and I would like you to get a room there as well."

Isabelle nods in agreement with my plan, and then her stomach growls loudly. She blushes pink, and says, "It may be early still, because of our... trip, but I'm _starving_. Can we dash down to that Café next door before we do anything else?"

I am suddenly acutely aware of my own hunger, and from the looks on their faces, I can tell that my friends could all do with some food as well.

"Fine, let's go. Father, you can leave your bag here for now."

He drops his bag obediently, and then they all start their trek to the Café. I turn to follow them, but a hand on my shoulder stops me from leaving. I can instantly tell, by the tingling feeling which is running up and down my spine, that the hand belongs to Kartik.

"Gemma, before we eat, may I have a word with you?"

"Of course."

"Gemma, last night while you were asleep, I left the university in search for employment, and I succeeded in securing a position at the docks. As soon as we have rescued your brother, I will be going to stay down there."

For a second I am stunned, unable to speak. Then I find my voice, "But Kartik, I thought that you were just going to stay here with me!"

Kartik let out a soft sigh, "But Gemma I…Alright look. You know how in all those romance novels, the hero and heroine always say that all they need to survive is each other's love? Well, Gemma, that's…well its complete rubbish."

I let out an offended huff and begin to protest, but Kartik interrupts me, "No, honestly Gemma. I know that I owe you my life –"

"Actually _you've_ saved_ me _plenty of times as well so –"

"Gemma let me finish." Kartik looks slightly annoyed now, and he says, "I know that I owe you my life, but it is still _my_ life not yours. And although I love you more than anything else in this world, I can't be content just waiting around in your dorm room and then in your house, waiting for you to get back. Gemma, I've spent my _whole life_ being given missions, assignments, tasks and jobs; it's what I'm used to. I'm not the sort of person who can just wait around aimlessly and _bask_ in happiness with no objective or goal."

I sigh. I suppose I sort of knew all along that Kartik wouldn't just sit around in my house and wait for me to come home so we could love each other. But if not that, then what would we do? I mean, Kartik couldn't marry me, and I sure as heck was _not _going to give him up. "Alright Kartik, I suppose you're right. _You _would never be able to enjoy a happy ending properly, so we shall not have one."

With what I hope is an angry, pleading and alluring look all at the same time, I leave Kartik to follow me down to the Café.

When I reach the Café I find my friends already seated around a large table which is piled with food. "Hey there Gemmy! Gemmy's beau! Beau – boo! You're really gorgeous, you know that?"

I rush to Isabelle's side, and I notice that she is flushed and giggling loudly. I can smell alcohol on her breath. "Fee, I leave you alone for five minutes and you get Isabelle drunk!" I shriek.

Felicity shrugs and says, "I just let her take a few sips of the wine I ordered, and this happened!"

My father nods, "Its true Gemma. None of us could have predicted, well, this." He gestures towards Isabelle who is now twirling one of her beautiful mahogany curls and batting her eyelashes at Kartik, who steps away from her cautiously.

Suddenly I hear my professor's voice coming from behind me, "Miss Smith, Miss Doyle, is that you?"

_Please, please don't let Professor Hignea be behind me…PLEASE!_

I turn around. "Good day, Professor. What brings you here?"

Hignea looks at me curiously and says, "I was hungry, Miss. Doyle."

_Gemma, you are an __idiot._

"Now then, when I saw you young ladies here, I came over to ask Miss. Smith to help me out with one of these advanced arithmetic equations. Miss. Smith, your aptitude for mathematics continues to astound me, especially as you are a young _woman_. Would you lend me a hand?" He holds up an impossible looking problem for Isabelle to read.

My heart beats faster than I would have thought possible as I turn to the drunk Isabelle to hear her response. In retrospect, I suppose that her response could have been worse. She simply said, "Hey there, Higgy! Aren't you looking porky today! Especially now that you are standing next to gorgeous Kartik there!"

Professor Hignea stands perfectly still, which I think is very impressive all things considered (I would have slapped her or shouted) but his mouth falls wide open. Nonplussed, Isabelle continues talking, "Now then, where is the loo, I'm feeling sort of…Ugh my stomach!" I give Felicity a look, and with a sigh, she takes Isabelle's arm and drags her off to the ladies bathroom.

Professor Hignea turns to me and says, "As we are not actually on University grounds I can't scold you for this, but don't let it happen again Miss. Doyle."

"Yes, Professor."

"Now, could _you _help me with this problem Doyle?"

I take one look at the complicated problem and I start to feel dizzy. "Er I, well…"

"Sixty four and seven tenths."

Both Professor Hignea and I turn to face Kartik, and in an awed voice, Hignea says, "What was that, young man?"

"Sixty four and seven tenths. That's the answer to your problem."

Professor fixes Kartik with a hard stare, then he sits himself down in the seat which was previously Isabelle's and pulls out a pencil. After about ten minutes of complex math which I don't even want to look at or think about, he looks up.

"That is correct? Young man, you just solved a problem which had _me_ stumped for _hours_ in mere seconds."

_Hang on, is Kartik __blushing__? Aw, he looks so handsome when he is flattered. I must remember to praise him more often_

Kartik mutters something about having an excellent education, but Professor Hignea does not seem to be listening. "What is your name, young man?"

"It's Mehra, sir. Kartik Mehra."

Professor Hignea smiles and says, "Well, Mr. Mehra, if you are ever in need of employment, please do consider helping me out with the math department at the University of New York. We could really use a couple more minds like yours."

On the inside I begin to dance for joy. If Kartik worked at the University then I would see him every day, he would receive high pay and become a respected member of society, despite his race. I close my eyes and thank god that math is universal, that you can't discriminate with math, and that Kartik is good at it.

"Thank you, I'll consider your offer and get back to you as soon as I can, sir."

"Please, call me Hignea. Good day Mr. Mehra, Miss Doyle." With that, Professor Hignea leaves our table, just as Isabelle and Felicity arrive.

Isabelle just collapses into a chair, looking drained. I groan, "I suppose we can't go back to save my brother any time soon then."

Felicity grins at me, "Nope, clock girl here is completely washed out." Then Felicity notices the look on Kartik's face, "What happened to him?"

Before I can respond my father answers her, "Well, my daughter's lover, who happens to be our old driver, also happens to be a mathematical genius. So, that Professor over there (Hignea, is it?) offered him a position at the University. By the way, Gemma, why didn't you tell me about your affair with Mr. Kartik earlier?"

"Actually sir, the affair didn't begin until after I quit that job, when Gemma was back at Spence."

"Ah."

I bite my lip and put on a miserable expression, "Father, are you angry?"

"Me? No! Mr. Mehra strikes me as an honorable and honest gentleman who cares for you and will take good care of you. It is your _brother_ who we must worry about."

I smile, not really caring about Tom. My father approves of Kartik and that is more than I could have ever hoped for.

"Oh my head. May I please have some water?" Isabelle startles us all by pulling herself up into a proper sitting position and talking sensibly. I hasten to pass her some water, and soon Isabelle is looking slightly less green than she had before.

After we have all eaten our fill, Isabelle pays the bill and we all go back up to the dorm. I briefly explain to my father that we are all going back in time again, this time to save Tom from Cecilly who intends to marry him, and then we all take each other's hands again.

"Wait!" my father yells before Isabelle can magic us back in time. He lets go of my hand and takes a seat on my dorm bed. "I don't think that I would like to go with you; I'm too old for such adventures and things."

"I'll stay back with him! I could help him check in to the Inn I am staying at", volunteers Felicity. I can see a hunger in her eyes which I can recognize because I feel it too. She wants to have a real parent. One who doesn't lie to her, or put her down, but compliments her and talks to her. I know that Felicity has never had a proper father, so I decide to let her borrow mine, "Sure Fee, you can stay back. Shall we go then?"

Isabelle nods, and then her forehead creases as the concentrates on our destination; Poole Harbor, London on the day I left for America. The day when I found out about Tom and Cecily.


	11. Tom

Unfortunately, this chapter is another raw one...which means it might be full of mistakes, but please bear with me! I've been a bit depressed all week because of MJ's death, and the constant rain...

***

I open my eyes and scan the harbor for myself, Cecily or Thomas, but I can't see them. Then I notice that I am holding my handbag, and pulling along my old suitcase.

"Isabelle, am I, by any chance, reliving my past?"

She smiles at me slyly, "Yes, I thought that it would be best if you _showed_ your brother that Cecily is evil, rather than telling him."

Kartik frowns, "Am I the only one who has _no idea what she is talking about?"_

I shake my head, "No…I'm lost too…"

Isabelle sighs, "Fine, I'll explain."

So we spend the little time we have planning, and then I hear a loud horn blaring, signaling that it is time for everyone to board the S.S. Marie…the boat I took to America. Then I see him. Tom is coming up t me to say goodbye. Quickly, I gesture for Kartik and Isabelle to leave, and they rush behind me into a small shop.

Tom comes up to me and grins, saying that he has charmed one of my friends into marriage, and Cecily appears by his side and gives me a frighteningly polite smile.

"Why Gemma! Are you leaving London?"

"Yes, for America. I shall go to university there."

Cecily's smile widens, and she opens her mouth to say the same horrid words she did last time. But this time I am prepared for her. Calling up my magic, I amplify her voice so that what she says next can be heard by everyone in the harbor…

"So you've finally realized that a girl like you will never make it in this society, have you? I always knew that you'd fail. But at least you're cleverer than your oaf of a brother here. He doesn't even realize that I'm to marry him for his money."

Cecily does not realize how loud she was speaking until after she is done, and she claps her daintily gloved hand over her mouth. But, unfortunately for her, the words can not be undone.

"Cecily!" I cry out is a scandalized voice.

"Gemma what did you do!?" she screams at me. For my part, I just stare at her, pretending to be utterly horrified. My act works. Tom's face is a mask of fury, his normally perfect hair falling messily into his blazing eyes.

Without a word, he walks up to Cecily, calmly takes off his engagement ring, then hers, and gives her one of the most frightening looks I have ever seen. Then, in a deadly calm voice, my brother says, "Cecily, leave. I never want to see you again, and if I do, you can count on it, that it will end badly for you. Go."

Cecily flees, and the crowd stares after her. I see a tear running down Tom's cheek, and I put an arm around him. "Tom, are you alright?"

"No, Gem. I'm not. I thought that she loved me!"

A horrible thought crosses my mind, "Did you love her?"

Tom smiles wryly, "No, but I had convinced myself that I did, so this hurt, all the same. Now, let go of me, Gemma, people are staring."

I grin as I release my brother; if Tom is worried about that, then he must be feeling better.

"Ah well, back to the old drawing board, eh Gemma! I'll just have to keep looking until I find the right girl…Hey!"

I look at my brother's face, and he looks as though he has just seen an angel. "Er, Tom, find someone already?" I joke.

Tom nods solemnly. "That girl in the shop window there…I've never seen her before."

I take a look in the direction Tom points in, and I see Kartik and Isabelle standing in the shop and talking.

"Wait, you don't mean…Tom, do you mean the girl with the brown curly hair? Beside Mr. Kartik?"

"Mr. Kartik? Oh he is there, isn't he? I didn't notice, I was too busy looking at that girl's beautiful face…"

I roll my eyes, but feel glad all the same. At least Tom was over Cecily. "Would you like me to introduce you to her?" I ask.

"You _know_ her? Well then come on!" Tom almost shouts. He grabs my arm and pulls me to the shop. Once we are inside, he fixes his hair and carefully arranges his trademark lock of hair so that it falls elegantly over his forehead. Then he struts over to Isabelle and Kartik, dragging me along with him.

"Hello there, Mr. Kartik! Fancy seeing you here!"

One corner of Kartik's mouth tilts upwards as he says, "Yes, it's truly a magnificent coincidence."

"Yes, it's been too long! I'm just here with my sister, Gemma. She's sailing to New York today. I trust you remember her?"

"I have a faint recollection."

"So! Who might this lovely young lady be?" Tom asks Isabelle.

"I'm Isabelle Smith. I'm just visiting from America. You must be Tom, Gemma's brother." Isabelle says shyly. Her cheeks are pink and she is looking down. I almost feel like laughing; she fancies Tom.

"Well then, why don't you all come back to my house for some tea?" Tom offers with a flourish.

"We'd love to, thanks. Besides," I invent wildly, "I exchanged today's ticket for another one, so I'll be sailing away next week."

So, we go to my old home, and we have tea there. During tea, Isabelle and Tom chatter away, while Kartik and I exchange knowing and amused smiles. Then, when we are finished, I say, "Tom, why don't you come to America with Isabelle, Kartik and I. Father has already sailed there, rather than to India, and you could stay with me. What with your education complete, you could practice medicine there as well. Besides, with Cecily gone, and Grandmother dead, you haven't got anything tying you down here."

Tom looks at me, and then he looks at Isabelle who is gazing out the window. He gives her a longing look, and I know his answer before he says it, "Yes, I'll go with you."

We spend the next week packing. Tom also sells most of the house furniture, as well as the house to a rich old couple who pay handsomely for it and agree to move in after we leave. Tom plans to use the money to buy us a new house in America. Then, on the day when the old couple had said they would arrive to claim the house, we leave the keys for them in a small envelope in a plant, just as we said we would, and head out to the harbor with the suitcases.

"I still can't believe that I'm leaving England." Tom says with a sigh. Isabelle puts her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. Although they _still_ haven't admitted their feelings for one another, I can tell that it is only a matter of time…

Suddenly Kartik grabs my arm, "Say Gemma, wouldn't you fancy a drink?" He gives me a meaningful look, and I say, "Of course! Let's all go and get some drinks."

Isabelle catches on and says, "I _am _parched. Can't we get something to drink before we get our boarding passes made, Tom?"

Tom looks only at Isabelle when he says, "Sure, why not." So we all turn a corner into an abandoned street, where there is a small pub, and once we are there I grab one of Tom's hands, and one of Kartik's. Isabelle does the same.

"Hey, what's going on here?" Tom asks, looking utterly perplexed.

I close my eyes, as do Kartik and Isabelle. "Close your eyes, Tom. Please?" Isabelle asks. Since my eyes are closed I do not know whether or not he listened, but the world starts to fade out, and then we are back in my dorm.

I open my eyes, and several things happen simultaneously.

Tom shouts out, "Where the BLOODY HELL AM I!"

Felicity and my father cry out, "Oh no!"

Mr. and Mrs. Smith scream, "What's going on!"

Isabelle clings to Tom, and looks at her parents, more frightened then I have ever seen her.

And then my father laughs.


	12. A Happy Ending

Alright, here it is! The final chapter of this story. I know that I probably should have warned you guys last time that the end was near...but I felt like surprising you =] Anyways, I may or may not decide to write an epilogue for this (with optional limes), it all depends on whether or not I get enough reviews asking for one, and whether or not I feel like it. Enjoy!

***

I open my eyes, and several things happen simultaneously.

Tom shouts out, "Where the BLOODY HELL AM I!"

Felicity and my father cry out, "Oh no!"

Mr. and Mrs. Smith scream, "What's going on!"

Isabelle clings to Tom, and looks at her parents, more frightened then I have ever seen her.

And then my father laughs.

Since everyone seems to be in a state of shock, I decide to take charge of the situation, "Er, hello Mr. and Mrs. Smith, what a pleasure it is seeing you here."

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE DOYLE?!?"

"Er…well…", I turn to Isabelle hopelessly, "I think you had better explain it to them."

Isabelle sighs, "Alright, I will. Mother, father, there is something I have to tell you."

"Go ahead." Her father growls with impatience.

"Well, I have the magical ability to travel back in time, I've had it since I was eight, and I just used it to go back in time and rescue several people. I think I have this power because of this necklace and an organization called the Order." Isabelle says all of this very quickly, as if hoping that her parents won't hear her. They do, "You're not _serious_, are you dear?" Mrs. Smith asks desperately.

Isabelle tilts her chin up, "I am."

"Oh. I see." Mr. Smith says. He looks completely flabbergasted, and I do not blame him; his normally brilliant, and practical daughter just told him that she has magical powers.

Then Mrs. Smith takes her daughter's and husbands hands, apparently deciding that enough is enough, "Darling, how about we go home, and discuss your...well all of this over a _nice cup of tea_."

Isabelle sighs and nods, "I'll come, but could you please let me talk to my friends alone for a moment first?"

Mr. and Mrs. Smith don't move.

"Please mum? Dad? I'll explain everything when we get home."

Reluctantly, Isabelle's parents leave the dorm, and we all exhale with relief. "Sorry about that, Isabelle, I didn't mean for it to happen." I say apologetically.

"It was bound to happen anyways", comments the ever compassionate Felicity.

Isabelle nods, "You're probably right. I should have told them the truth a long time ago…oh well. I guess I'd better go and show my parents that I'm not crazy. I shall see you all tomorrow, I hope." She gulps, and leaves the dorm.

Tom stares after her with such longing that it almost makes me laugh. Kartik notices it too, because he says, "You should tell her."

"Tell her what? Tell _who_ what? What do you mean?" Tom asks, trying in vain to look as though he is confused.

Then my father gets up from his spot on the bed, and pats Tom on the back. "Son, I need you to listen to me, and listen well", he says, "That feeling you have, in the pit of your stomach? You only get that feeling for one person. Just _one_ person on the entire bloody planet. And if you let that person pass you by, you will regret it for the rest of your life. So the next time you see that girl, I want you to _tell her how you bloody feel_, alright!"

"Yes sir!" Tom practically shouts.

My father grins, "Good man. Now, could you and Ms. Worthington please come with me to the inn? It's late and I still haven't got a room there. Tom, you will be staying with me." Then my father turn to Felicity and says, "Miss Worthington will you kindly help me to check in to the inn?"

"Yes, sir."

"Excellent, and son, you will help me to carry the luggage."

Tom sighs, "If you say so, sir."

"I do. Now let's get moving! Good night Mr. Kartik, Goodnight my precious Gem."

And with that, the three of them pick up their belongings and leave.

Kartik starts to leave with them, but I take hold of his arm and pull him back before he has the chance. I have not had a single moment alone with him since I brought him back, and I am not about to miss this opportunity.

"Kartik, don't leave me again." I say quietly. He knows that I mean it, and in more than one sense.

Kartik turns around and wraps me in his arms, "Leave you? Do you think I would?"

"You did." I say in an even quieter voice. I feel as if Kartik is a cloud; ready to float away from me again if I ever let go. I hold him more tightly and breathe in his warm scent.

Suddenly Kartik lets go of me and backs up, "Gemma, I will never leave you again, I promise you that. But right now I have to go and see your Professor, Professor Hignea. I have decided to accept his offer and become an assistant professor here. The position comes with a suite right here on campus, so I'll get to spend time with you everyday! Starting tomorrow, I promise."

Kartik starts to leave again, but I stop him. "Kartik, you can see Hignea tomorrow!"

"But Gemma –"

"Kartik, do you know _why_ I went on that crazy time travel escapade? Do you know _why_ I risked my life, and my future? Yes, I wanted to save my father and brother, but the truth is that they weren't even _half_ of the reason. The real reason I went back in time was for -"

"Me." Kartik whispers. I look up into his beautiful dark eyes, and I see guilt.

_Good. He __deserves __to feel guilty after what he put me through! Let him writhe in pain for leaving me for that bloody tree! MWAH HA HA! _

_Oh, who am I trying to fool; I love him to much to let him feel bad. I'm such a lovesick ninny._

"Yes, you arrogant prick. I went back for _you_. Only you." I whisper, and then I lean in to kiss him on the mouth. Kartik responds warmly, and puts his arm around my waist, holding me close. He uses his other hand to undo the tight French knot in my hair, and then he strokes my liberated red curls. This makes me smile in the kiss, and I slide my arms around his neck to pull him even closer. His ever lingering cinnamon scent engulfs me, and takes me back to the first time I kissed him, at the gypsy camp so long ago. I was so naïve then, I had believed that if Kartik would love me, everything would be perfect. It wasn't.

"Kartik, this isn't going to be easy." I murmured into his neck.

"What isn't?"

I let go of him and say, "Being together. I mean we still have to worry about the Order and Rakshana, they exist here too, and then there are the Realms themselves, and figuring out Isabelle's powers, and then of course, I don't know _how _we will manage to convince my family (Tom), and society, to let us marry and live together in peace, and –"

"Shhh, Gemma." Kartik silences me by placing a finger on my lips. For a moment, neither of us say a word. I wait for him to say something, but he just stares at me with love in his eyes. He cares for me just as much as I do for him.

Then Kartik draws me in for another kiss. To most, his reaction would not make any sense, but I understand him perfectly. His kiss means, "We can worry about the realms, magic and what everyone else thinks of us later. Right now, let's just worry about this; about us. We'll make it through, we always have."

And as I let him trace soft kisses down my bare neck, I can't help but agree with him.


	13. An Epilogue

"Issy, enough, I'm going to be late!" I shout.

"Oh come off it, it's better to be late than to let your hair be a mess _on your wedding day_! Let me finish!"

"Gemma, for once I agree with Isabelle; your wild mane is nowhere near ready for the wedding." Felicity nods.

"But it starts in five minutes!" I shriek, "I can't be late for this, I just can't! If I am, then Kartik may think that I've changed my mind and leave, and he'll never forgive me. Then I'll spend the rest of my life wishing that I hadn't agreed to let my bloody friends get me ready for the wedding, and I'll be forced to become a nun. Oh won't Tom be proud!"

Felicity, my _dear _friend, merely rolls her eyes at my plight, "Gemma, I think the strain of this wedding is addling your already delicate mind. So why don't you _just relax_, and let us handle this…"

Ann nods, "Fee's right. Besides, even if we are a tad late, can't Isabelle use her magic to get us to the wedding on time?"

I open my mouth to argue, but then I realize…"Oh, she can can't she?"

The other three girls laugh at me, and I start to feel really foolish, but thankful that they are here with me. They are right; I am so worried that I'm not thinking straight. I am _especially_ lucky that Ann made it here on such short notice.

Ann arrived just two days ago, and she came with her fiancé, Charles who just engaged her. She also came with some good news; her next big performance will be right here in New York.

Felicity's mother had come as well, as had some of my more distant cousins. The only others at my small wedding would be Isabelle's parents, my father, Tom and some of their chums, some of my other friends at the University, and a few of my professors.

Poor Kartik no longer had any close relatives, but he had managed to track down some of his old friends who would also be attending. And that was it, that would be everyone at my wedding. But truth be told, that was exactly how I wanted it.

"There, that looks better. What do you think girls?"

Felicity and Ann looked at me appraisingly, "Oh she looks beautiful!" Ann gushed, "Almost magical."

"She is!" Felicity laughed. Then she looked at me seriously, "You really do look fabulous. I'm quite jealous."

I smile and I pluck up the courage to look at my reflection in Isabelle's mirror. I am wearing a white wedding gown with heavy pearl ropes, pearl embroidery, and earrings to match. My red curls are pinned up in a bun, with several loose tendrils framing my face in a way that I could never get them to on my own. My lips are tinted with shiny rouge, and my cheeks have been powdered and pinched pink. I also have some light eye make up to compliment my emerald eyes. They are right; I don't think that I have ever looked better.

"Thank you." I breathe.

Isabelle grins, "No problem, as long as you promise to do me at my wedding next month."

"Of course I…wait…next month?"

Isabelle gives me a sly grin and pulls off one of her white opera gloves. There, on her ring finger, I can see a diamond ring. Not just any old ring though, this is the one that I first saw on Cecily's ring finger when she was engaged to Tom.

"Tom proposed to you! When?"

"This morning. When we were preparing for your wedding he asked me if I'd like one of my own!"

Ann sighs, "That's so romantic!"

Fee pretends to gag, and I laugh.

Isabelle gives me a final nod of approval and then she checks the clock, "Come on, let's go. The wedding is at... 9:00 a.m. right?"

"YES!" I scream. How _does_ that girl manage to forget these things?

"Alright, alright! Take my hands so we can get to _your _wedding on time."

I take a deep breath, "Alright, let's go."

We all join hands in a circle, and then Isabelle closes her eyes. Within seconds we are standing by the lily draped door to my wedding. Isabelle, Felicity and Anne give me quick, reassuring nods, and then they walk in to take their seats. This leaves me alone with my worried thoughts.

_I can't believe it's finally happening! I'm getting married! I'll just go in their kiss my true love and then..._

_Oh wait, how is my breath? *Huh* thank goodness, its fine._

_Oh no, my bun is coming loose! What if it falls apart? It'll be a big red frizzy mess!_

_Bloody hell, now I'm blushing. I __**can't** be blushing__, not now!_

_Wait…I'm wearing a veil…no one will notice…_

_Just relax._

"Gemma?"

"AHHH!!!! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS IT!?! OH NO, IS THE WEDDING OFF?!? Oh… it's just you Tom."

Tom simply gapes at me.

"What? Aren't you going to escort me down the aisle?" I ask, laughing at his frightened expression.

"Er, yeah... Come on then, Gemma."

I take my brother's arm, and I try in vain to force my pulse to slow down. It won't, and I don't think that my heart has _ever_ beat faster.

_Gemma, you can do this! Just relax. And remember to breathe…_

Tom opens the door in front of us, and we proceed down the aisle. At first I try to smile politely at the staring guests, but then I notice my husband to be at the end of the aisle, which chases all other thoughts from my head. He smiles at me, and I finally feel that happiness which a girl is supposed to feel on her wedding day.

For the first time ever, Kartik is wearing a proper suit and tie, but that isn't what catches my gaze. What catches my eye is his handsome face, which looks the same as always; perfect. He is looking at me with wide eyes, as though he has never seen me before, and I blush and almost laugh at the awe on his face. I wink at him, and he grins.

Finally, I am beside him. I look up at the man who is to marry us; Professor Hignea's brother, and nod for him to begin.

His speech speeds by as I wait, and then all too soon he is saying, "Do you, Miss Gemma Doyle, take Mr. Kartik Mehra to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

_Please, it will take __**far**__ more that just death to part us…_

"I do."

"And do you, Mr. Kartik Mehra, take Miss Gemma Doyle to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

I see him hesitate. Kartik gulps and takes a look around the hall at all of the people who are anxiously awaiting his response.

_Oh bloody…he's hesitating! He's going to leave me again! Why does he always have to be so difficult?_

Seconds seem to turn into hours and still Kartik remains silent. I decide that I can't take the waiting anymore, and I use my powers. The entire room freezes, except for Kartik and me.

"What are you doing?" I ask him frantically.

"I…Gemma I don't know if I can do this. I mean, I love you, I love you so much that it hurts to be separated from you…but I…well I've just never done this before. I don't want to spend the rest of my life trapped here with no excitement...I just don't know if I can commit to this. I'm so sorry. "

I've never seen Kartik look so distraught, unsure of himself and...sorry. I sigh and stroke his curls lightly to calm him. He looks like a caged puppy. "Kartik, this isn't a trap. You can leave whenever you want… if you want. But I _really do_ need you, please know that."

He looks at me, unsure of what to say, so I hold him close to me and whisper in his ear, "I love you, _please_ don't leave me again. We can leave here together, alright? We'll have all of the excitement you need. After we're married."

Kartik swallows hard, and nods. I unfreeze the world.

"Well? Do you Mr. Kartik Mehra, take Miss Gemma Doyle to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Hignea repeats.

Then Kartik takes a deep breath, looks me right in the eyes and says, "I do. I do with all my heart."

I breathe a sigh of relief, and Mr. Hignea concludes the ceremony which will change my life forever, "Then I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Kartik smiles at me, lifts my veil and as he presses his lips against mine I swear that I feel a jolt of electricity coming from his embrace. I throw my arms about his neck to bring him closer to me, and I deepen the kiss until I can taste his familiar cinnamon breath.

I whisper his name into his lips as we finally break apart. We turn to face the crowd, and I can see tears in the eyes of my friends and family. Felicity is trying to wipe them before the fall, but Isabelle and Ann are letting out unrestrained sobs. Then Tom and my father start to clap, and soon every person in the room is letting out loud cheers and laughter. I join right in.

Then, giving my precious Kartik one last, lingering kiss on the mouth, I take his hand and we run down the aisle to start our new life together. And although clairvoyance is not one of my powers, I just know that we will remain happy together forever.


End file.
